


Halik

by amolegere



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, its just fluffy so full of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: Surana is too cute and Zevran can't take it anymore





	Halik

**Author's Note:**

> Halik - kiss

It was quiet all around. Everyone at the camp had retired to their tents. Rhian stared up at the night sky. It was clear tonight. She was glad as it was a good distraction. She took a notebook out and started writing, looking up once in a while.

“Hello.”

Rhian jumped slightly at the sudden noise. She looked up and saw Zevran.

“Oh, I am sorry,” he said as he took a seat next to her on the log. “I did not mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” Rhian said. She adjusted herself and went back to writing in the notebook. Zevran watched her for a few minutes.

“What are you doing?” he asked finally.

“Hmm? Oh, one sec.” Rhian wrote a few more words before putting her pen down. “It’s a little silly…”

“Tell me?”

“I’m tracking the stars.” She looked at Zevran, trying to gauge his reaction. When he didn’t say anything, she continued. “Well, not just the stars. The planets too. When I can see them, that is. I used to do it as an apprentice. It was part of an astronomy course I took. And when I couldn’t sleep, sometimes the first enchanter let me go up to the top of the tower. But only if I had an enchanter or Templar with me. We’re not usually allowed to go up there during bedtime hours, though, but being First Enchanter Irving’s apprentice had its perks.”

“That sounds fun.” Zevran gave her a smile.

“It is! Well, I think so. We’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t had much time to do it, so I’m kind of making up for it now. I forgot how fun it was actually. And relaxing. Which I guess sounds weird? I just find writing it all down calming for some reason. And then trying to figure out where they’re going to end up next is exciting too! Like compared to where they are currently and based off past data. I probably sound really lame right now.”

Rhian looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

“No no. It is okay. I would like to hear more.”

Rhian’s face lit up. “Really? Okay! Well, do you want to see what I have down so far?”

“Sí.”

Rhian scooted over closer to Zevran and flipped a few pages back in her notebook. He tried to follow along to what she was saying, but found it hard to focus on anything but her face. She was so cute when she talked about things she felt strongly about, especially something that interested her. She looked so happy. Her black eyes would light up and she’d have a slight smile on her face. He loved that smile so much. She had the cutest smile. Her demeanor would change too. She seemed more relaxed. Zevran figured that it was because she didn’t really talk about her interests to anyone. He felt honored that she felt comfortable enough to share them with him.

“…my favorite is actually Bellitanus. It was the first one I could find. So I guess it kinda holds a special place in my heart.”

“That’s amazing.” Zevran grinned at her.

“Huh?”

“You are amazing, Rhian.”

“Oh, thanks.” 

Rhian’s ears started to turn red. She looked down at the ground and smiled, gripping her notebook. She looked even cuter when she was shy. That was it. Zevran couldn’t take it anymore. It was now or never.

“May I kiss you?”

Rhian’s eyes went wide and she looked back at Zevran. Her ears turned even redder. “What?”

“I would like to kiss you. If you would let me?”

“O..okay.”

Zevran placed a hand under her chin, pulling her closer. He could feel his heart beating fast.

“I’ve…never kissed anyone before,” Rhian said just before their lips touched.

“It’s okay.”

Zevran closed the distance between them. Rhian froze for a moment then relaxed, closing her eyes. The kiss felt like lightning. Tiny sparks tingling on their lips. He put a hand on the back of Rhian’s neck, gently pulling her close to deepen the kiss.  Zevran hadn’t felt like this while kissing someone since Rinna. He tried to push the memory of her in the back of his mind. That was for another time.

“It really was your first time kissing someone,” Zevran said as he pulled away.

“That bad?” Rhian was slightly out of breath.

“Do not worry. With enough practice, you will be like a pro.”

“Practice?”

“You did not think that this would be the last time I kiss you?”

“Oh!” Rhian said, cracking a smile. “I see.”

Zevran chuckled and gave Rhian a peck on the cheek. They spent the rest of the night looking at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was originally posted on my [tumblr](http://mahalzevran.tumblr.com/post/176398555269/it-was-quiet-all-around-everyone-at-the-camp-had)


End file.
